Tritanopia or how I become colorblind
by theloudjoe
Summary: During a soccer game Lynn suffers something that will change how she sees the world quite literally. Join as she see the world with new eyes.
1. Rose tinted reality

Chapter 1: Rose tinted reality and some medical chatter.

The world around me is just wrong, nothing is how it should be, right now my head hurts really bad and a strong headache is starting to develope

I can see my teammates and family coming, I can hear the crowd booing at whoever it was that caused this.

I just scored the decisive goal in the soccer finals, last minute and a penalty to untie the results, making it look like I was going to shoot right just to stop and shoot straight then a few seconds later the whistle signaling the end of the match. I slide the grass on my knees and start celebrating before I felt a horrible sensation on the back of my head.

I throw up, the impact made me feel nauseous whatever it was it made my ears ring, tears escape from my eyes as I try to get in my feet but I faint.

I wake up, I don't know how long I been out but the pain is no longer there but I feel disoriented, I recognise the smells and sound of the hospital, been here on multiple occasions due to constant injuries for practicing multiple sports.

Then there it is again, the feeling that something is wrong,I just can't put my finger on what it is. I notice dad speaking with a familiar looking doctor.

He reminds me of Doctor Ernest, he is a bit overweigh doctor with a great and morbid sense of humor, with blonde hair and a big mustache, but that is where similarities end,. this doctor has a slightly pink hair, he is with his back to me. Pink hair, such an of color, I swear I have never seen a doctor on the general hospital with painted hair.

I sit on the bed and run my left hand to the back of my head, the bandage applied is the first thing I notice and the second is the pain as I touch, I wince and stop touching

"Junior, you're awake" Dad stops talking with the doctor and runs to my side, a worried look on his face "How you feeling champ?"

"Just a bit groggy, that's all, a small chuckle escaped my lips, "that's all, and pain when in touch my head, but nothing I can't deal with"

"Lynn, good to see ya again, how ya feeling lass" Would you look at that, it is Doctor Ernest, he really painted his hair pink, seeing that I let out a health laugh. "Ye in good humor after winning the final eh?" a smile spreads on his face and in my dad's too.

I calm my self enough and take a deep breath "Sorry doc but your hair made laugh"

"Huh? what is wrong with my hair lass?" he says as he tries to comb with his fingers

"Did you lose a bet Ernest? why did you dye your hair pink? I let all other laughing escape my mouth, only to receive confused looks from Dad and Ernest.

"I have not dyed my hair Lynn" he scratches his chin fixating his gaze on me. he must be joking right? his hair is clearly pink. "Can you tell me what color is my tie?" he grabs his tie partially out

"Duh, is light green with pink dots" again my father has a confused look that changes to a worried look.

"Ok, my tie is blue with orange dots" he grabs a clipboard and make some annotations "We might have to bring an ophthalmologist to check you"

"That may not be necessary, I have colleagues from the University that were looking for specimens to study their brains." Lisa stoods up in a stool, I really didn't notice her at all in the room "may I have a look at my sister unit medical clipboard?

Doctor Ernest hands her the clipboard, Lisa takes a quick glance at me before checking "That kick on the backside part of your craneum obviously caused some inflammation on your brain, it was quite evident by the way you projectile vomited almost 4 feets in front of you mere seconds after the impact on your cranium, you even vomited 1 more time after you lost consciousness."

"Someone kicked me in the head?" I scowl and lay back on the hospital bed "What a bunch of sore losers"

"Dear sister, I would recommend you to avoid sudden movements and to rest and drink copious amounts of hydric acid, street name, water"

"Wait, you weren't on the game, how did..."

"Our male parental units explained to me what occured on your game, I was here on the hospital helping my colleagues to obtain test subjects for their studies." Lisa grabs a glass and fills out with water and hands it to me, my mouth is dry so I gladly accept it "The blunt force of the impact may have damaged your occipital lobe, seeing as you are mixing up the colors is probable that you may have developed some kind of color blindness"

"Color blindness?" Dad finally speaks again

"it refers to an inability to properly see colors, usually in the red, green or blue color gamma. The retina in the eyes have cones and rods, the cones detect cold and rods detect light and darkness, sometimes there are deficiency on one or more cones making difficult to observe certain colors. it usually is hereditary and is carried by the x chromosome." as she explains she grabs a backpack and opens it, taking it a obviously not pink but my eyes perceive it as a pink giraffe with a red ribbon, taking out some books and finally a tablet, she put the other things back and starts meddling with the tablet.

"I'm Lynn's case her ailment comes from damage in the occipital lobe, that area of the brains is responsible of controlling the vision." Lisa turns and hands me the tablet. "Here estimated sibling, this is the Ishihara test, look at those circles and write what numbers you see.

I roll my eyes but take the tablet, I start watching the circles with small dots of colors, Lisa continues talking with father and the good old Doctor giving some input here and there.

after several circles and seeing obvious numbers on some and failing to observe done others an alarm sounds and a page with a wheel of colors that goes from red to pinks and greens. "Tri- tript- trita..."

"Tritanopia, it refers to the inability to observe the blue and yellow spectrum" Lisa give a quick glance to me and the door where I can see the rest of my family trying to watch from the small of the door.

"Estimated sister, would you allow the University to check your case and let them perform tests? if you deny nothing would happen and you'll have to continue your normal check-ups in this hospital, if you accept you'll have to go there for a couple of weeks to help a professor that is doing a new article, he will make so that the medical bill is covered by the University and he will give you a small monetary compensation for your time. I would recommend you to sign up for this so that our budget for vacations is not affected."

"Sure whatever" I notice a small throbbing headache and an itch behind my right ear, I reach to scratch but only feel a gauze covering the itching spot.

"We had to shave a small portion of yer hair to drill a hole in your head Lynn" Ernest takes it his cellphone, after a few seconds he shows me a video of me as they shave me and cut a small incision. "I asked one of the nurses to film it, one more story to tell yer mates, we had to diminish the pressure in yer head lass"

"Awesome, that's a lot of blood, the fox quintuplets would love to hear about this." The video shows them introducing a thin tube and the suction noise accompanied by some liquid mix with blood, it truly is fascinating.

"It will also leave a small depression on the area, ye can show it to your friends lass" Dad takes a quick glance at the video and faints, I chuckle at that and Lisa just roll her eyes and takes a small bottle, pass it quickly under his nose and takes a few steps back, a few seconds later dad wakes up coughing.

Half hour later the rest of our family is allowed to check on me, they all are learn about my new condition, honestly I find it interesting, Lori, Lana, Lola and Mom now sport a pinkish hair color, Leni and Lily have a more pink whiteish color, Lisa explains that is because they have a lighter yellow color my eyes perceive less of it, from my point of view Lincoln is no longer the only white haired of the family.

Lola tells me that she has some envy because now I see a lot of pink things,. innocent brat who doesn't know best.

Lincoln now wears a very pink polo, he gets slightly embarrassed as I explain it to him and tease him about it.

The one that remains the same is Lucy, her pale skin and dark clothes have her an air of normalcy on this whole thing.

half hour late and the visitor hours end, lol offers to stay but i refuse. I have way worse and painful things in the past, this is just a minor inconvenience.

One by one they say they her goodbye and let me to rest, tomorrow will interesting one once i get out of the hospital.

A.N: Well my first Loud house fanfic, if there is one thing i noticed is that Lincoln is usually the one affected by something that hospitalise him or him getting the shit end of the stick on a lot of situations so this story is to give him a rest and give done other sibling some of that bad fortune spotlight. Also i must apology for all that medical bake with Lisa, i thought that she was going to be hard to write but once i tried her it just flew

Is Lynn time to shine but let's not give her something so bad, we need her alive for some other fanfic i have planned in t the not so distant future.

Please review and tell me what ya think. See ya soon for the next chapter.


	2. Food, friends and a culprit

The match was on Saturday at 2 pm, it ended at 3:30, i woke up at 7:06, one hour after the hospital dinner was served.

Luckily her siblings managed to contraband a juice box thanks to Lana, a chocolate protein bar (those expensive ones) thanks to Lori, and sandwich... mashed banana and tuna with mayo a Lincoln speciality.

she waited until the nurses weren't passing constantly to take them from behind my pillow. The sandwich, despite being just like pink looking and having weird ingredients it tasted good. The juice make it all go down smoothly.

"Stupid Lori, always buying the fancy stuff" I check the brand and the is the price in the package, she shouldn't have to buy this for me. A single bar of this cost more than the pack of 12 of what I buy for home.

it's almost too good for her, almost. Death by chocolate and peanuts, so dense and delicious. It honestly worth the price, I save half of it for later, or that would have been my plan but the mix of dark chocolate in the exterior and the mix of nuts on the middle made it hard to stop eating.

I left my cellphone at home like I do in every important game so is hard to know how things are on the outside world, see how much the world changed.

A quick glance to the clock on the wall says 10:13 so Lynn decides to go to sleep.

The worst part about hospitals was the lack of space to exercise, no running on the corridors for the patients, no weights to lift, just enough space for basic training.

And even that was limited, the good old Doctor told Lynn to avoid heavy lifting, jumping, crouching and avoid excessive effort for at least a week or maybe two. She could jog or do long walks still but that wasn't enough.

That was goin to ruin her muscles. She had been walking around her room for at least half an hour and see why, she was getting dizzy.

As Lynn sit up on her bed she takes a glance on the clock reads 9:20, a knock on the door takes her attention. "come in"

The door open and Margo, Paula and Denise the goalkeeper enter

"Hi girls, good to see ya" a smile appears on Lynn face but upon seeing their clothes a small chuckle escapes Lynn mouth.

"How you feeling captain" Denise a tall but slightly pudgy girl with short black hair, she is dressed in a white shirt and jeans.

"I'm fine, my thick skull prevented serious damage" She smirks and knocks on her skull.

"it's good to see you are fine" Margo reaches onto a bright yellow backpack and takes 2 medals and Denise takes the trophy

"We brought you the trophy and your medals for being the VIP of the season and the most goals scored". Both girls let the items on the small table next to Lynn's bed.

"And I brought you your favorite from Burpin Burger" Paula opens her purse and takes the paper bag and places it along the medals, she then notices the gauze on the side of the head

"So how bad it was? Does it still hurts?"

"Well it was kinda serious but at the same time not" Lynn grabs the bag and takes a fry and examines it before eating it.

"My brain swolled up a bit and they had to drill my head and drain the liquid, just getting some headaches here and there and had to avoid some exercises."

"Thank goodness you are ok" Margo sighs and takes her phone. " "We all were very worried you know.

"The bad thing is that the part that swolled up was damaged and it controls the sight" Lynn nonchalantly says as she grabs the burger and examines it, and then looks at her friends and teammates that look worried.

"my vision is fine I just not longer process blue and yellow and everything looks kinda pink-ish, for example, Margo your shirt looks pink and your backpack is almost white, Paula hair and yours I see it as pink, the lettuce of this burger is kinda grey and a very dark aqua."

"What?" the three girls exclaim surprised and get near Lynn

Is it permanent? does everything looks like that? what other colors do you have trouble seeing?

Those and more questions are unleashed upon Lynn who just starts to eat.

"Calm down, is not that serious I guess." she takes a bite and some fries before continuing.

"I don't know about the colors things since I left my phone at home and I have not left the room except for pooping" Lynn let her burger on the table and watches at the phone in the hand of Margo.

"Hey Margo, could you lend me your phone? you have videos from the matches right?"

Sunday morning and her day was already ruined

Yesterday Amanda y te most important game of the season, her team was the favorite to win that soccer tournament.

The pressure was very high from her uncle, she had to win this game, it was in her blood.

Amanda did all that she could but that stupid brunette was to good, she had go back constantly back to defense just to stop her from scoring.

She had work all the season to carry the team in her back, all of them were a bunch of talentless hacks and they ruined it at the last minute by committing a fault on that stupid Lynn on the area. Her teammates practically throw away all her hardwork and put a nice bow on the trophy and offered to Royal wood yean on a gold plate.

Her frustration and anger clouded her mind, she could hear her uncle already laughing at her and chewing her for failing.

In a fit of desperation she went and tried to kick that stupid brunette on her back, but she miscalculated and her kick connected to the back of the head.

Everything felt like the world was on slow motion and passed so fast like a blur.

Amanda went from losing a match to her teammates calling her out, her uncle driving her home and chewing her for not winning and thus not honoring father with the triumph.

But worse was when her cousin came home, apparently that girl was Francisco's crush and she needed to fix things with her, somehow. "I freaking hate my life right now" she said as she laid down on her bed, and let a sigh of defeat.

The trainer didn't expelled her from the team but she is no longer the captain, had to help with all the training equipment and will not be in the next 4 games on the next season.

Life certainly sucks.

**Author notes: Sorry for taking long to publish the second chapter****, i write the story on my cellphone and i had some problems with so i had to take it to w repair shop.**

**what do ya think of the chapter? Amanda will take some role in this story later on. Later chapters will properly introduce her on the story.**

**read, review, and have s nice day.**


	3. the Sibling Care Passage

The small device in her hand showed her small glimpses into the world and honestly, it was an underwhelming sensation.

The green looking sky was interesting but the dull looking grass with an almost grey coloring left a sour impression.

Photos of the different teams they played against, selfies they took when hanging out, photos of food. Everything was so different.

Lynn played it cool, return the phone to Margo and talked with her friends about school, hanging out next week and school stuff.

They eventually left and her mother and Lori, Luan and the twins came to take her home.

Luan was telling her some jokes, the twins were fighting over who knows what and Lori was talking with Bobby. Lynn really didn't pay attention to what her sisters were saying.

She was in the sweet spot, watching the housed and cars passing by, the weather was great but nothing was right.

Seeing things on a phone was something but seeing how dull and boring things looked to her on the real world?

Lynn was getting kinda sad, it was more of a melancholy. She started to miss seeing the full colors. The blue of the sky, the yellow of the blonde hair of her sisters, the green of the grass... the proper green color in general.

She stopped watching the outside and focused on the plastic bag she had, 3 different drugs on 3 plastic containers. 2 on transparent containers for the headaches and the dizziness and the last one to avoid brain inflammation in an orange one... or pink from her point of view.

She let out a sigh that could easily put to shame those of her roommate and continued to stare at the houses and cars that passed by. This is something that didn't go unnoticed by her mother and sisters

'We arrive in 10 minutes, Lynn literally looks depressed about her condition'

Luna was on her way to home when Lori sent the message, this trip was only to buy new strings for her acoustic guitar but a detour to Flip's was necessary.

She needed to buy some pints of vanilla ice cream and ginger ale, Lynn loved a good Boston cooler and what better than making some to cheer her up.

Lisa was busy finishing the code for the program she was working on, learning to create the application last night was a fun little experience.

She had just seen the text and that motivated her to finish it immediately.

Theorically this program should be able to change any of the colors her older sibling unit has trouble seeing and change it for those she can see, all the other applications and her media storage should work with it.

She just needed 200 seconds to finish the code and install it. Easy peasy

Lincoln tested his strawberry muffin batch with a knife to see how they were, it came out clean signaling that they were done. He took the muffin trail from the oven and took a good sniff.

"Those smell amazing son" Lynn Sr. was carefully creating the layers of his famous Lynnsagna for the dinner, just spreading the cheese sauce and the slices of cheese at the top, covering with aluminum foil and they were ready for the oven.

"Thanks Dad, your Lynnsagna looks amazing too"

This would work perfectly to cheer her sister Lynn, a happy accident since both males of the house didn't have their phones at hand.

"Oh Edwin I Can not fathom if something like that were to happen"

Lucy was checking chirper and there were rumors about the new novel of vampires of melancholia about a descendant of Van Harding coming to hunt Edwin and falling for him.

Rumors were that this new character was about to cause an unnecessary love triangle.

"Sigh I hope they are just rumors" She closed the app and saw the message.

"Sigh" She opened the casket and come out of it, she needed to think of something to cheer Lynn, she wasn't good doing cheering. Maybe a poem?

Just a couple more of stitches and... done.

"Lynn like is gonna totally love this new Jersey-pajama"

Leni spend like half hour talking with Lisa to understand the Lynn eye thingy.

It totally sucks that her eyes couldn't see normally but at least she could see the ones in this one

She just not fully understand what happened to the other colors but like as long as she avoided them then everything was fine.

**Author notes: a short episode showing the caring side of the loud siblings****Sorry the mess, please tell me how can i get better and read, review and enjoy****ps. the next chapter will be named [data expunged] and will consist of [redacted]**


	4. Different shades

Vanzilla just pulled in the driveway, as soon as the motor was turn off Lana and Lola bolt out and run into the house,

Lynn steps out and Lori immediately grabs her hand and drags her inside the house and sits her in the sofa

"Hey what the…" as soon as she opens her mouth her siblings surrounded her, a blanket is placed in her lap and the termite control on her hands.

"Just relax there, literally."

"I'll bring some popcorn, butter or cheese?"

"Hey Lynn, want some cupcakes"

"I like can totally cut your hair and make it look more fashionable"

"Estimated 5th older sibling, I have created an app for your mobile that will cost colors do that you may distinguish details that your colorblindness make difficult for you, it shall install itself once your mobile logs into our wireless network"

"Want me to give you a manicure Lynn?"

"Hey want to see a comedy movie"

" 'ey dudeI made ya some Boston cooler"

"Woah woah woah, calm down, you're overwhelming me guys" A smile spreads on Lynn's face.

"I want cheese popcorn. Maybe later Leni. Lisa, thanks I guess" Lynn ruffles Lisa hair and turns on the TV surfing the channels stopping on a re-run of the last episode she missed on saturday of dream boat.

"Ewww did Melissa actually wear that dress to her date with Benson?" Lynn looks confused while both characters walk to the dinner table.

"I know right, it doesn't fits her figure" Lola smirks and points at the television "she should have used a body con style instead of a trumpet one"

"Nah, it's the colors, green at the bottom, wine at the middle and grey at the top" Lynn says and the other just stare at her

"Dude, is all purple… how do you see do nah my different colors in a gradient dress"

"Is the different color wavelengths in Wich those different shades of purple reside, depending on the amount of blue and red and the saturation of those and thus combined with her inability to percept the blue and yellow that or sister see that dress in a much less favorable light"

* * *

It was 12:30 and Lynn was just watching the wall and hearing the slight snoring from Lucy.

Sleep was eluding her, the whole situation was slowly downing on her during the day and now come at full force during the night.

Certainly her siblings made the impact softer and tolerable and she enjoyed the day but her new condition was a constant. It wasn't a fracture, a sprain or a concussion.

The clock now read 12:50, the time was passing so fast and slow at the same time.

tomorrow was Monday and even if she was granted the permission to no assist to class tomorrow due to the headaches an dizziness she had, the multiple alarms would wake her up no matter what.

She also wanted to have a good walk to compensate for the lack of exercise the last days.

1:07 am, she gave up and carefully got up an me exited the room and began carefully descending the stairs, trying to avoid the noisy steps of the stairs, once downstairs she went to the kitchen and noticed the light on the kitchen.

"Hello, Mom? Dad?" She talks in almost a whisper as she approaches the kitchen

"Junior, what are you doing awake so late?" Lyn Sr turned to see her as he wraps a large container with cling wrapper

"I couldn't sleep so I came for a good of warm milk" she stretches a bit and watched as her father grabs two mugs and pours some milk on them and puts them in the microwave. "What about you Dad?"

"Just finished the last batch of pizza dough for the restaurant"

"Isn't the pizza for Wednesdays?" She walks and stands next to the microwave and watched her father clean.

"A little thing that Sergei teached me, the dough develops a better flavor of it the dough rests and ferments for a couple days" He lets a yawn escape. Why can't you sleep? A headache? Are you worried about something?

"My sight" she l looks down and a sorrowful expression, the microwave comes indicating that is ready.

"Oh…" He takes the mugs and hands over one to her. "Want to talk about it?

"Is just really frustrating you know?" She blows a bit and takes a sip "When I wake up with this everything looked normal, the room was all white so I didn't suspect something was wrong until I saw you and the doctor, then my siblings."

"I can only imagine a bit how things must be for you." He leaves his mug in the counter and kneels to be at her eye level

"I felt like I was in a stranger's house, I barely recognised my favorite teams from their uniforms, no offense but the food looks unappetizing now, I checked my books for the school and all the highlighting i used is practically invisible for me and..." She clenched her did and starts shaking slightly

"Let it out, and take deep breaths champion, and look at the good things, it won't interfere with your ability to learn to drive or play sports, and you can still see red, your favorite color"

Lynn jr lets out a small laugh "blue"

"Blue? What's with it?"

"Blue was my favorite color, Red is my good luck one."

* * *

**An: Sorry for the long absence, been busy and also I burnt my hand, nothing severe but had to take care of it for a while.****Next chapter shouldn't be that far away.****Leave some feedback if ya can and have a nice day.**


End file.
